Decepticon Detention Center
The Decepticon Detention Center is a prison run by the Decepticons on Cybertron. Among its detainees are the renegade Decepticons, political prisoners who had been reduced to mere personality components and filed away in a drawer in Cell 217. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon When Starscream was booted out of the Decepticon base for trying to overthrow Megatron (again), the once and future Air Commander traveled to Cybertron and infiltrated the Detention Center, seeking the renegade Decepticons. He knew to look for Cell 217, and once inside, he quickly found his quarry in a wall of drawers. Taking the personality components, he fired several explosive shots at the remaining drawers, apparently destroying them and their contents. Starscream is a bit of a dick. When Shockwave discovered that the personality components had been stolen, he informed Megatron, who concluded that Optimus Prime and the Autobots were responsible. Megatron assaulted the Autobot base, demanding the return of the renegade Decepticons. Optimus Prime's confusion did nothing to halt Megatron's attack; only a fusion cannon failure forced his retreat. Megatron is also a bit of a dick. When Prime asked Teletraan I about "renegade Decepticons," the computer not only knew their history, but also somehow knew that they had been taken from the Detention Center the previous day. ''Wings Universe'' After taking control of the Decepticon army, Megatron announced that the Combaticons and anyone else who refused to recognize him as ruler would be sent to the Detention Center. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Decepticon Detention Center is a prison run by the Decepticons on Cybertron. Among its detainees are the renegade Decepticons, political prisoners who had been reduced to mere personality components and filed away in a drawer in Cell 217. When Starscream was booted out of the Decepticon base for trying to overthrow Megatron (again), the once and future Air Commander traveled to Cybertron and infiltrated the Detention Center, seeking the renegade Decepticons. He knew to look for Cell 217, and once inside, he quickly found his quarry in a wall of drawers. Taking the personality components, he fired several explosive shots at the remaining drawers, apparently destroying them and their contents. Starscream is a bit of a dick. When Shockwave discovered that the personality components had been stolen, he informed Megatron, who concluded that Optimus Prime and the Autobots were responsible. Megatron assaulted the Autobot base, demanding the return of the renegade Decepticons. Optimus Prime's confusion did nothing to halt Megatron's attack; only a fusion cannon failure forced his retreat. Megatron is also a bit of a dick. When Prime asked Teletraan I about "renegade Decepticons," the computer not only knew their history, but also somehow knew that they had been taken from the Detention Center the previous day. Notes * It is uncertain whether Starscream took all of the renegade Decepticons, or if more were left behind in the Detention Center. (Though even if there were more, they likely were destroyed when Starscream demolished Cell 217.) * The script called for the personality components to be contained in a glowing green box with a label identifying them as criminals. That, in turn, was to be contained in a "metal drawer" within a room "not unlike a bank vault". Oddly, while the art missed the mark on the glowing box (making it look like an ordinary energon cube instead), the "bank vault" direction was taken literally, right down to the keyholes on the drawers. Category:Prisons Category:Cybertron Locations